Gohan, Harry and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by Prince Gohan
Summary: What if Two years after Cell destroyed Gohans family, Dumbledore approched Gohan with a buisness Propostion. Read as Gohan enters a new world of possibility's. updating chapters
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own any of the characters or music used in my story.

The sky was a clear blue as Gohan stood looking out over the barren landscape that had yet to heal from the massive battle that took place here two years ago, he remembered that day vividly. That was the day that Gohan ascended to a new level of super saiyan. He remembered how it felt to hold that power, to have dominance over the bastard that had hurt so many people. He remembered how he had used that power to turn Cell into a quivering weakling, but Cell had one last trick up his sleeve and activated the bomb inside his body, and once again Gohan was forced into the position of being useless and his father had to step up and save them by sacrificing himself.

Even with goku's sacrifice, Cell came back. But instead of coming straight back after Gohan he decided to destroy the boy, and with a horrible smile Cell killed Gohan's mother, who Gohan later found out was pregnant. When Cell returned to the battlefield he killed Future Trunks and then proceeded to attack Gohan again, except Gohan was still devastated over the lose of his father again, so he didn't put up much of a fight, until Cell taunted Gohan with the fact that he had killed Gohan's mother, with that knowledge burning in his ears a rage unlike anything Gohan had ever known ripped through him and Gohan pushed past the ascended super saiyan level, that he and Vegeta now called super saiyan 2, and reached a third more powerful level with that new power Gohan crushed Cell, ripping the beast apart piece by piece until nothing was left. Unfortunately Cell still won that day, for Gohan was now an orphan and his family couldn't be wished back a second time.

So with a broken heart Gohan rushed home, only to find his mother's body hanging from the rafters with multiply holes blown in her body. And that night Gohan cried, he cried for his mother, he cried for his father, he cried for the little brother that he had just found at he was going to have, and finally he cried for himself, for the little boy that lost out on his childhood. That night he cried for the last time in the past two years. He readily took on the title that his father once bore as the protector of the earth; he maintained training to try and control that power that he had used to destroy Cell, He still lived in the little house in the mountains that his parents had built. But the most unique and quite possibly important thing that Gohan did was to accept his saiyan blood and ask Vegeta for a Saiyan rank of his own. It was on that fateful day that Vegeta began looking at Gohan as something like an equal; he told Gohan that his rank was a super elite much like Vegeta himself was. Three days later Bulma gave Gohan the orange gi that Goku wore when he was Gohan's age, with subtle differences, such as the shirt weighing 15 tons, and each wristband weighing 10. But the biggest difference was that it no longer bore the turtle hermit crest on the back it now bore the seal of planet Vegeta's super elites. Gohan proudly wore that gi asking Bulma to make him some more.

It was two years to the day since that all happened and Gohan was at that horrible battle field paying his respects to his father. He spent hours their remembering how his father was before, and with a small smile he turned and flew home planning on a long and relaxing sleep before he started training again. What he wasn't expect was for there to be two men standing there looking like they were trying to get his attention. Gohan's mind quickly going back to what his old sensei Piccolo had taught him, he took in his surroundings studying the two men he first noticed that the one closest to his front door was an older man, with long white hair and a long white beard, wearing a funny looking pointed hat with a blue robe that had what appeared to be stars near the base, but even though on most it would look laughable on this old man it didn't diminish his powerful aura, the other looked to be maybe thirty with dirty blond hair and three scars running down his face looking almost like claw marks. Easily dismissing them as friendly Gohan descended, landing quietly behind them.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Gohan asked startling the younger man, but strangely the old man turned and looked at Gohan with a slight twinkle in his eyes reminiscing of a child.

"Ah you must be young Mr. Son. My name is Albus Dumbledore, and this is my associate Remus Lupin. Pleasure to meet you." Said the older man identifying himself as Dumbledore, gaining a startled look from his companion.

"Pleasure to meet you both but please call me Gohan would you like to come in." Gohan asked walking past both men and into his home leaving the door open as an invitation. Once inside Gohan walked straight over to his cd player putting in one of his favorite cd's Nickelback's Dark horse, by passing the first three songs only to stop on I'd come for you. Once the song began Gohan turned to the two older men with a slight smile. "I hope you guys don't mind but I like my music going while I'm home it helps drown out the silence." With that said Gohan walked into the kitchen grabbing out three Pepsi's before handing one to each of the men. "So how can I help you gentlemen today?"

"Well Gohan, I have a job proposition for you. I'm the headmaster for a very unique school and some things have happened, and I believe that we need a security guard, if you will within school boundaries." Dumbledore stated a smile decorating his face

"As nice of an offer as that is I have to ask why me?"Gohan asked a confused look decorating his face.

"ah well Gohan the answer to that is simple, I know that it wasn't really Hercule Satan who killed the monster Cell, it was a scared and angry young man who was pushed into a corner until he pushed back and came out on top. I also know that that young man was you Gohan, that's why I'm asking you." Dumbledore stated as if knowing one of Gohan's biggest secrets was something that was an everyday occurrence.

"well Mr. Dumbledore you certainly know a lot about me but I know very little about you, this school of yours, and why I'm the one who's needed, so would you be so kind as to elaborate on those problems." Gohan asked a slight smirk on his face.

"Well first Gohan I must ask do you believe in magic?" at Gohan's nod Dumbledore smiled. "Well then you must understand that magic can be controlled by those with the power to do so. Society calls these people wizards and witches; I'm the headmaster of a school for wizards and witches called Hogwarts." At this Gohan spit his soda out of his mouth, as a laughing fit took him, no matter how hard Gohan tried he couldn't stop himself. Anyone who had walked in on the scene would have seen the most powerful man in the universe rolling around on the floor tears streaming down his face as he barely gasped out the words "pig acne" before continuing to laugh, this went on for a good ten minutes before Gohan was finally able to calm himself down. When Gohan finally pulled himself up, Dumbledore smiled at the young man before continuing. "You see Gohan years ago a dark wizard that calling himself Lord Voldemort, led a campaign to conquer the wizarding world. Only to be stopped by a baby, one of his strongest supporters was a man named Sirius Black. Black was arrested and thrown in Azkaban. Three months ago Sirius escaped, we believe that he plans to go after young Harry. The ministry has decided to place Dementors around Hogwarts, but I don't feel it appropriate to allow them in my school, so I proposed that we hire someone who can move throughout the school without terrorizing the students. That's where you come in Gohan; I would like you to come on as the head of security for Hogwarts. We will provide you with food, water, and adequate shelter, as well as monetary pay, what do you say?" Dumbledore asked looking at the pondering young man before him.

"Before I agree to anything I have a few questions. The first will there be a place that I can train while I'm there? Secondly what exactly would I have to do as head of security? And finally would I be able to bring certain electrical items?" Gohan looked at Dumbledore with a penetrating gaze as he asked his questions, trying to find any lies in the man's eyes.

"Ah excellent questions Gohan. Let's begin with the first I believe that in the morning you could train out by the lake to your heart's content. As for your second question your duties would be to ensure the safety of the students from anyone or anything that would wish harm upon them as well as keeping them from hurting each other. Your third question is quiet simply the easiest most can't bring muggle electronics into the school because of magic that prevents it but with some easy counter spells I can make anything that you wish to bring able to work inside Hogwarts." As Dumbledore answered all of Gohan's questions he looked Gohan straight in the eyes so that Gohan could tell he was being truthful. So with a smile on his face Gohan stood up and walked until he was right in front of Dumbledore his hand in front of him.

"You have my services headmaster."

That's the first chapter thanks for the reading.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I don't own nothing.

It had been two months since that fateful day that Dumbledore showed up, with the offer for Gohan to enter into a new world where he was needed. Gohan only had a week left before the train left so with a practiced hand Gohan capsulated his boom box that his mother had given him on his Eleventh birthday as well as all of his cd's, that Dumbledore had charmed so they would be able to work inside Hogwarts. Gohan still had to suppress a laugh at the name of the school. With everything that he would need capsulated and wearing his pure white gi with deep blue wristbands and sash on he walked out of his home. Krillin had promised to keep the place ship shape for Gohan's return and placed the three capsules holding all of his items in the pocket of his sash. Gohan brought his index and middle finger up to his forehead and using the last move his father taught him teleported into The Leaky Cauldron.

In minutes after Gohan's arrival he had a room all to himself and was walking into Diagon Alley a smile on his face as he took in all the stores around him. It didn't take Gohan long to find the best eatery in the wizard shopping center, unfortunately it also didn't take long for Gohan to find trouble. Gohan noticed a bushy haired brunette that looked to be just a little bit younger than him be yanked into a dark side alley by a man easily twice her age. It only took Gohan a second to speed around the corner and find three men harassing the girl attempting to tear her clothes off. As Gohan saw this his anger skyrocketed as he realized what these bastards were planning to do to the young girl, and without forcing it to the surface Gohan transformed into a super saiyan his golden hair standing in sharper looking spikes, and his Turquoise eyes locked onto the men that he dubbed his enemies.

As the leader began to reach for the shaking girl Gohan made his move launching from the shadows and delivering a punishing kick to the man's face, a sickening crack being heard as the man's jaw broke. Gohan gently kneeled down and picked up the frightened girl holding her close to his chest as he tilted his head to the side a glare that promised endless pain etched onto his face as he spoke.

"I ever catch you trying this again, I'll kill you" the voice that Gohan spoke in was cold and emotionless sending terror though everyone in the alleyway. Everyone watched the gold haired warrior leave the alley still carrying the girl.

"Where are you staying?" Gohan asked his voice now gentle as he looked down at the trembling girl. Who seemed to be in some sort of shock, he knew that she wouldn't recognize him if they ever met again, but for some reason that thought bothered him.

"L-l-leaky C-ca-cauldron." Came the stuttering reply from the girl as soon as those words wore said Gohan clutched the girl closer to his chest while he stretched his head to meet his two fingers. As soon as he had he and the girl wore in the main room of the leaky cauldron looking at tom the inn keeper.

"She said this is where she has been staying I assume you know where her room is." Gohan stated as he looked at tom the small man seemed stunned at the appearance of the boy, but was quick to nod his head before leading the way to a room two floors down from Gohan's own. Easily opening the door and letting the two in.

"Thank you tom, for your help. And tom if she asks who helped her just say a gold haired kid, thanks." With that said tom left and Gohan brought the blanket up over the girl that he had just laid down. He knew that too many facts could lead her to him, but she deserved that little bit. With that belief Gohan powered down and went back up to his room not hearing the stories that were circulating around downstairs about a gold haired white knight, ranging from that he saved a girl from a rapist to he saved one hundred women from ten fire breathing dragons. But Gohan didn't hear these stories as he went to bed. and for the first time in a tow years he had a happy dream.

It had been a week since Gohan had saved that girl and stories of the gold warrior still circled the area as he and Remus walked onto the train taking the last cart and with a grin both promptly fell asleep.

"Blimey Hermione give it up, no one's seen the guy since his first appearance, he probably just used a trick anyway like at the cell games." Ron blabbered on trying to get Hermione off the topic that he disliked.

"No Ron because the guy saved me and I want to properly thank him, besides you don't honestly believes that Mr. Satan defeated Cell do you?" Hermione asked her left eyebrow rose in question as though you'd have to be foolish to believe that.

"Oh then who beat him Hermione one of those gold fighters, that wore using all the light tricks, or was it the delivery boy. You have a crush on him don't you?" Ron snickered as though the idea was idiotic and shouldn't even cross Hermione's mind.

"No I believe that Cell imploded on himself by releasing so much magic, which is what I believe those light's wore, spells, and what does it matter if I thought the boy was cute." Hermione huffed as she kept walking catching up to Harry, as Ron caught up and began to open his mouth harry snapped.

"Will you two stop the only compartment left that isn't full has two people in it both asleep." With that said harry stepped in a smile on his face as he looked at the two.

"Who are they?" Ron asked looking at the two.

"The man is Professor R.J. Lupin the boy I'm not sure about." Hermione stated as she looked curiously at the boy a strange sense of Déjà vu hitting her. Until Ron Rudely asked,

"DO you know everything Hermione?" at this Harry looked up noticing the slightly hurt look in Hermione's eyes he looked at Ron and said.

"It's on his Briefcase Ron." Ron looked up sheepishly before all three sat down quickly taking in the look of the two the man wore a coat almost reminiscent of Sherlock Holmes, with three scars running down his face. But the boy was the unique one he looked to be about their age, with gravity defying black hair that spiked in random direction, a peaceful yet mature look to his face and the black cloak that he was wearing showed signs of muscle hidden beneath it. Little did they know that while they were observing him he was observing them, he quickly recognized the boy with messy black hair and glasses as the boy that Dumbledore was so worried about. The Red headed boy just annoyed him so far with his better then thee attitude. But Gohan was stunned when he noticed the girl that he saved a week back, though they didn't know he was watching them he noticed that the girl was staring at him rather intently as though trying to find out all his secrets. Once he decided that none of them wore a threat he calmly went back to sleep. It wasn't until three hours later that Gohan was woken by the sound of the compartment door opening.

"Well look who it is, Potty and the Weasel." The pale blond boy sneered.

"Sod off Malfoy" Ron sneered attempting to sound strong.

"I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold, did your mother die of shock." Malfoy shot back in a voice that almost seemed to be having a conversation.

"Just leave Malfoy we don't need your kind here." Hermione stated as she stood up glaring at Malfoy.

"Did I say you could talk to me Mudblood?" Malfoy sneered raising his hand to slap Hermione, Harry and Ron began to rise to intervene but everyone was stunned when Malfoy flew from the compartment smashing into the compartment across the hall. Every eye turned to the now standing form of the black haired boy as he slowly drew his leg back before standing on both legs.

"It's not nice to hit a lady." The boy said with a voice screaming of childhood innocence.

"Crabbe, Goyle teach him a lesson." As the two boys began to take a step forward the smirking face of the teen switched to one that inspired terror into the hearts of all that could see it.

"That would be a really bad idea, just pick up your friend and walk away." With that said Gohan closed the door and crawled back onto his makeshift bed before lying down and promptly falling back asleep.

"That was wicked. Did you see what he did to Malfoy? I mean come on what a kick." and the conversation went on much like this until fifteen minutes before the train was to arrive at Hogwarts it stopped quiet suddenly forcing the sleeping Gohan onto the floor where a couple of Hermione, Harry, and Ron's bags fell from their spots only to land on the poor teenager. But he never felt the pain as he stood reaching out with his senses to try and grasp what was happening outside. As his mind came across a dark almost dead ki an eerily cold sensation went through his body and tried to breach the mental guards; that he had around his mind preventing intruders. He moved to the side a second before two new people entered the room, one a tall portly brown haired boy, the other a short red-haired girl. Once they were past him he once again took his position in front of the door. He barely heard the commotion behind him. He did hear Remus wake up and he noticed the light appear from behind him but he didn't say anything as Remus spoke to the students.

"Gohan can you sense what's going on out there?" Remus asked letting everyone know Gohan's name as he looked over his shoulder.

"No whatever these things are I've never gone against them before, all I know is that their cold and I really don't like them." At this Remus stepped forward gently pushing Gohan back as he drew his wand. Before Gohan could protest he heard a multiple screams and a loud thump as he spun to see Harry on the ground. Before Gohan got his first step towards Harry the compartment door opened and he saw a floating being with a tattered black cloak on his body and his mental shields wore getting the hammered. He couldn't hear what Remus yelled but he did notice as the hammering went away so deciding that he could go back to his earlier target he turned, only to notice the unconscious boy had the red haired boy, and the bushy haired girl blocking him from his target, so without so much as a grunt he hefted the two up and placed them on the bench turning back only to find that now the red haired girl and the brown haired boy was in his way so with the same movement he hefted them up and onto the bench as well noticing that Remus was talking to them and giving them chocolate. With the knowledge that they'd be fine he turned to the boy and picked him up before laying him on the opposite bench and picking up his small water bottle, a devious grin on his face as he emptied its contents on him.

Gohan smirked as the boy sputtered awake before he turned to Lupin "their all yours but I suggest that you get ready for arrival." With that said Gohan began to leave only to be stopped by Lupin.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to make sure everyone else is ok." With that said Gohan made a couple of rounds throughout the train making sure everyone was ok until the train stopped and people began to make their way off the train. Gohan waited until Remus caught up to him before exiting the train to the sound of a loud obnoxious voice.

"'You _fainted_, Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually _fainted!_" Gohan quickly locked onto the pale skinned morons face before a devious smirk crossed his face, as he walked towards the group.

"What room do you have to be talking prick, Smells like you up and pissed yourself, big scary monsters almost get you." Gohan mocked watching as Malfoy turned bright red before stomping away grumbling about revenge. With a slight wave to the group of five Gohan turned and walked back over to Remus and the two of them made their way to the carriages and up into the castle.

That's the second Chapter R&R plz.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I bought DBZ yes, wait just got a memo here, oh man it was just a fake. Well I guess I still own nothing.

As the carriage progressed uphill Gohan couldn't help but to be amazed at all the things that greeted his eyes, he saw a large lake with three tentacles reaching into the sky, a lovely forest with a cabin that Gohan could just barely see nestled in front of it, but the sight that caused him to pause and quickly take in a large breath was the castle itself. His eyes took in everything and plans formed in his head as to where the best place to watch the stars would be or the sunset, or simply a nice place to relax. He new instantly that he would enjoy it here, but as the carriage came to a halt Gohan quietly stepped out a large grin on his face as he watched the giant doors open before them, a slight clearing of the throat catching his attention.

"I believe it's time that all staff head to the great hall Gohan." Came Remus's voice as he directed Gohan through the doors and towards a large room with long tables sitting in it. Each table had a different banister over it, different colors and animals residing on each, but this was not what caught Gohan's attention it was the roof or lack thereof as Gohan could see the sky above them. Remus chuckled as he saw Gohan's face.

"The roofs enchanted to show the sky outside Gohan." Remus couldn't help but smile as he saw the child like amazement spread across the boy's face, as if an enchanted roof was something that he never could have fathomed. Both walked to the table at the front of the room only stopping so Gohan could examine the golden phoenix stand before they both walked to seat's with their names magically inscribed into the chair.

"Hey Remus." Gohan yelled, causing the other teachers sitting at the table to look at him.

"Yes Gohan." Remus sighed back.

"Now if anybody asks I can actually say that it has my name on it." This young man's exuberance brought a smile to many of the staff members faces. Sitting down Gohan couldn't help but smile as he noticed that the chair cushion had a little bounce to it, and with a smile filled with child like innocent's Gohan began to bounce on the chair just lightly so he didn't accidently break it. Gohan only turned when he heard a deep resonating chuckle come from his side, looking at where the chuckle came from Gohan saw a man who must have been almost as tall as his late grandfather sitting beside him a large smile on his face.

"Hi I'm Gohan." Gohan stated standing up a holding his hand out.

"Rubius Hagrid, but everyone just calls me Hagrid." The large man said as he took Gohan's hand into a firm grip. After introducing himself to Hagrid Gohan turned to his other side only to look into the eyes of a very pale man with a hook in his nose that could only be caused by it being broken several times repeatedly and long greasy looking black hair that seemed to frame his face as if sticking to it.

"Hi I'm Gohan." Gohan said holding his hand out to the man a large grin on his face; Gohan noticed the man's lips twitch as he extended his hand grasping Gohan's.

"Professor Snape." Came the rather cold reply and Gohan instantly began to dislike this man so putting a little more pressure into his grip he smirked.

"Pleasure to meet you Professor." With one final hard squeeze Gohan released the man's hand a light red handprint covering the man's hand where Gohan was gripping. With one last arrogant smirk in the man's direction Gohan took his seat a child like smile coming back to his face as he leaned over and began to converse with Hagrid ignoring the dark look shot at his back.

Gohan barely noticed the student's entering the great hall and they were all so caught up with talking to each other about their summers and the mysterious boy on the train that none of them noticed the young man sitting up at the teachers table. After all the student's were seated Gohan barely observed an elderly women bring in an old black witches hat.

"Hey Hagrid what's with the hat?" Gohan whispered into his new friend's ear looking at the hat from the corner of his eye.

"That's the sorting hat Gohan, it's what we've used to place children into their houses since the school opened, in fact the sorting song should begin any moment now." Right after the words left Hagrid's mouth the horrible sound began to echo throughout the Great Hall, Gohan could just barely make out lyrics in the horrid noise.

"And I complained about Krillin's singing, Dende please make it stop." But his wish went unanswered and for the next two minutes Gohan was forced to listen to the old hat belt out its horrid tune before finally stopping. Gohan was furiously rubbing at his ear's hoping to try and stem the blood flow. When he finally stopped rubbing his ears he noticed that the elderly woman was standing before a group of frightened young student's. He listened as she explained what was about to happen.

The process took about forty minutes most of which Gohan spent observing the Great Hall his eye's landing on the five that he had shared that train compartment with, as well as the bleach blond boy who had attempted to insult the other students. Even as he looked at all of them he could tell that none of them had noticed him yet, so with a grin he slipped down low into his seat, disappearing only to reappear at the end of the table with a red banister above it his grin widened as he noticed Dumbledore's eyes find him a slight chuckle leaving the old man's lips before he turned back to watch the rest of the procession.

It took another twenty minutes for the sorting ceremony to finish, Gohan never moved the entire time wondering if anyone would notice him when none did he couldn't help but chuckle only to be silenced by Dumbledore's deep voice.

"Welcome to another wonderful year at Hogwarts." At this a slight laugh was heard as well as the word's "Pig acne." "Now as always a few rules for the younger student's as well as introductions before the feast." The entire student body went silent hoping that the introductions would go fast as all of them wore hungry. "First the rule's as always the Forbidden Forest is off limits, The students are to be in their common room's after dark, and finally as you may have noticed on your way up we have Dementors on the premises, now do not be alarmed they will not be allowed near the student's, they are here solely to make sure that you are protected from a distance, but I warn you do not go near the Dementors, or sneak out after dark as the Dementors will not listen to excuses." Many students shuddered at memories of the cloaked figures whilst others appeared to act like the news didn't affect them at all. "Onto a happier note, I'd like to introduce you to your new teachers; taking over Care of Magical Creatures will be our grounds keeper Hagrid." At this there was an uproar of applause from many of the students as Hagrid blushed and waved gently. "Our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor Lupin." A quiet murmur and gently applause followed this as many students looked curiously towards the man that was smiling to them. Many students looked towards the table expecting it to be filled with food only to see that everything was still empty. "Finally I have a rather unique announcement to make. Because of certain Circumstances I and the ministry have decided that since it would be inappropriate for the Dementors to be near the students and that we need someone in the castle at all times we have created a new position, the Security Director of Hogwarts. So I'd like to introduce you to Mr. Gohan Son." After that announcement many of the students began looking at the staff table looking for the man that Dumbledore had just mentioned only to see that no one was smiling or waving. When everyone had finished searching all eyes once again returned to Dumbledore a silent question in them all. Dumbledore chuckled as he looked towards Gohan who was barely suppressing a smile.

"Gohan Could you come up here please." The students all turned as they heard movement from behind them. They all watched stunned as a boy no older than them stood up his black hair spiking in a way that defied gravity as though it was natural, black eyes filled with laughter and joy locked with many of the students, and a large smile that seemed as though it could barely fit on the boys face, made his way up to the teachers table. As Gohan reached it he felt a strange energy before he saw it, so with a quick flip into the air Gohan watched as a red beam flew right through where he was standing a minute ago only to collide with professor Snape, sending the man flying into the wall. The seconded Gohan landed he shot towards the still standing boy his fist cocked back to deliver a punishing blow, only to be stopped a second before the fist could land, held back by an invisible force slowly pulling his body back towards the teachers table. Gohan's eyes locked with professor Dumbledore's as he noticed the wand in his hand guiding the force that gently deposited him in his seat.

"That is not the way to introduce yourself to your security Director Mr. Johnson, Fifty points from Slytherin for attempting to and attacking a teacher, as well as two weeks detention." Once Snape was back in his seat a nasty glare shot at Gohan Dumbledore continued. "As I stated this is Mr. Son the Security Director at Hogwarts, he's the one that will be making daily rounds to make sure that we are all safe. Now that all the boring parts are out of the way lets feast." With that the entire table filled with food, much to the Delight of one very happy saiyan boy who instantly dug in, causing many to stop and look at the boy eat so much before they too began to dig in questions burning in all their minds. Questions that followed them after the feast and until they finally succumbed to sleep

R&R plz


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I don't own anything.

The sun was just breaking over the mountains, bathing the castle in sunlight. The haunting melodies of the Hippogriffs were just finishing as they traveled back to their nests, the centaurs making one last run around the perimeter of the forbidden forest before they to travel home for the night. Four large tentacles breached the surface of the lake as the giant squid bathed them in the sunlight, none of the students were up at this time, but if you looked to the left most tower you would notice the window at the very top was hanging open. Gently rays of sunlight entering the room and dancing across the sleeping form of a black haired boy, his blankets curled and thrown to the side as his lounge pant clothed legs twitched in his sleep as he grunted and turned his face away from the sunlight. Though he did not yet realize it he was being watched by the shadowed figure of a man with black hair in the shape of a flame, with a firm scowl on his face he approached the sleeping boy.

"Wake up brat you owe me a spar." The flame haired man growled at the sleeping boy.

"Five more minutes mommy." With that the boy rolled away from the twitching form of the man easily falling back into a rather peaceful sleep.

As the flame haired man watched Gohan turn away his eye twitched, rage beginning to boil inside him. So with an angry grunt he grabbed the sleeping boy by the back of his neck and threw him through the open window. Gohan flew for mere seconds in a state of slight awareness before his body took a dive. A large splash resounded as Gohan's flying body dove into the ice cold lake from fifty feet in the air, all the air being forced out of his lungs as the cold water embraced him causing the young boy to shoot out of the water, his scream echoing off the mountains and waking every student up.

Gohan landed ten feet from the lake his black spiky hair gripping his face as water dripped from his body; he looked up at the smirking form of Vegeta, a dark glare on his face.

"Can I help you?" Gohan asked rage coloring his voice.

"You owe me a spar boy." Vegeta stated, his laughter echoing silently in his voice.

"Fine" Gohan stated as he marched past the prince and into the castle plans already formulating in his mind about how he would hurt Vegeta, Gohan was so caught up in his thoughts that he never noticed the people that he was passing. The girls stared at the well muscled wet shirtless boy that marched past them; fantasies' springing to their minds, as most girls were fantasizing about Gohan's shirtless form a tall bushy haired brunette was stunned as she stared at the scars that decorated the young man's body. Her ever curious mind wondering what could cause someone her age to have that many scars.

Once Gohan had changed into a dry set of cloths he walked back outside through the crowd of students that had formed around Vegeta already anticipating the fight that was about to happen, the students watched as Gohan walked into the middle the young man now garbed in an orange fighters gi with a blue undershirt and a matching blue sash as well as wristbands, completed by blue boots.

"Ready Vegeta?" Gohan asked a smirk decorating his face as he looked at the prince of Saiyan's.

"Prepared to lose boy." Vegeta smirked as he sunk into a battle stance his knees slightly bent whilst his fisted hands sat at his sides. Everyone watched stunned as Gohan also sunk into a battle stance his knees bent with his feet shoulder width apart, his back hunching as one arm sat just to the side of his forward leg while his other rose into the air behind him.

All the students watched as the two watched each other looks of respect for the other shining in their eyes, before on some signal that none of the students could hear the two faded from sight stunning everyone, when the two once again appeared in the sky legs clashed together at the shin. Both once again disappeared this time appearing over the lake fists smashed together, the lake below them erupting to the sides at the power from the two. The students watched stunned as the two fighters remained hovering over the lake still throwing punches at the other. Both dodged or blocked neither able to gain the upper hand until with a smirk and a rather cheap shot Vegeta's foot collided with Gohan's head sending the boy rocketing towards the shore, where his body proceeded to make a trench that collapsed in on him.

Screams echoed around the area as students looked horrified from the smiling man to what many of them were sure was the young man's grave, Vegeta said nothing as he looked at the trench trying to drown out the screams of the students. But that all changed as he noticed a bushy haired girl about Gohan's age begin to run towards the trench her wand already pulled out. Vegeta knew that if the boy shot out with that girl near his area it would kill her so with a silent grunt he shot in front of her his arms crossed menacingly over his chest.

"I'd stay away from there if I were you girl." Vegeta watched with stunned surprise as the girl glared at him before trying to shoulder past him and towards the trench, so with an irritated sigh Vegeta reached out to grab the girl, stunned as a deep, menacing, and all to saiyan growl erupted from the ground around them when his hand landed on the girls shoulder.

The growl turned into a fully fledged roar as white light shot from the end of the trench where Gohan's body had sat, the ground quaked as the rocks began to lift before in a final roar the ground ripped into the sky a large cloud of dust erupting from it. As the dust cleared everyone saw Gohan standing in the middle of the dust cloud his body surrounded by what looked like white flames. Before anyone could move Gohan disappeared, everyone watched stunned as the older man seemed to bend down a bloody cough erupting from him, as seconds later Gohan appeared and everyone noticed that the man was in fact folded around Gohan's fist. With a slow lethal grace Gohan removed his hand only to jump into the air his booted foot smashing into the gasping man sending him flying over the lake and through dozens of trees. Leaving the still glowing Gohan standing with his arms crossed and his head cocked to the side as if waiting for the man to come back for more. No one expected the man to fly back towards Gohan an enraged scream ripping the air into as he drew back his fist before sending it flying at Gohan. Everyone expected to see Gohan go flying this time and so they cleared a path for his trajectory, but what happened stunned them all as Gohan lazily raised an open palm and caught the fist, yanking his arm across his body forcing the sailing man to cross the smirking boys body, the instant that Gohan had a clean shot he brought his elbow down onto the man's elbow shattering the bone, as his knee also shot up colliding harshly with the man's ribs another sickening crunch alerting everyone that his ribs had just been broken. With a silent sigh Gohan released the broken man whose body crashed onto the ground trying fruitlessly to stand up. Everyone watched as the flame faded from Gohan. The boy approached the injured man reaching into a pocket in his sash withdrawing a small green bean that he broke in half popping half into his mouth whilst handing the other half to the injured man who scowled before he too threw the half bean into his mouth.

The students watched stunned as all the injuries to both men seemed so sow themselves back together leaving both in perfect health.

"How much power did you use boy?" Vegeta questioned as he looked down at Gohan a slight frown on his face.

"About one tenth of my max at the first level." Gohan stated back as though it was nothing but as Vegeta heard the number his eyes widened before he spun and began walking away muttering about brats and taking his birthrights, before taking off into the sky leaving dozens of stunned students slowly making their way away from the battlegrounds, already gossiping about the battle that just took place, curiosity taking a firm grip on many of them, but none so much as Hermione Granger.

R&R plz


	5. Chapter 5

AN: this chapter is more of filler and a little sneak peek; unfortunately I don't own DBZ or HP.

Gohan watched the crowd of student's walk back towards the castle, his eyes staring at a head of bushy brown hair. He couldn't understand it, why had he gotten so angry when Vegeta touched her, why had his mind screamed to protect her, it made no sense he barely knew the girl, she shouldn't matter that much to him. But he remembered the rage that erupted inside him when Vegeta's hand grasped her shoulder, the voice in his head screaming at him to rip Vegeta's arm off and beat him with it. Gohan finally blinked when everyone had rounded the corner disappearing into the school, so with his arms crossed Gohan began to float, slowly rising into the air. A small grin split his face as his body entered the cloud cover, drops of moisture sticking to his skin and hair, before he finally broke through the top of the cloud into the warm rays of the morning sun. Gohan's small grin grew into a fully fledged smile as he felt the warm rays gently envelope his body, the same way his parents once did, as this thought entered his head it spawned a number of memories.

3 year old Gohan ran into his home a small scrape on his knee with tears streaming down his face, his mother was there in an instant asking what was wrong with her baby. Gohan tearfully pointed to his knee, watching stunned as chichi kneeled and gently kissed his skinned knee before wrapping her arms around him and asking if it was all better now.

4 year old Gohan's laughs split the sky as he flew in his father's arms, Goku doing foolish stunts the entire time just because it made Gohan laugh, tightening his arms around his son just to be safe.

7 year old Gohan looking at his father on Namek when they were fighting the Ginyu force, Goku once again smiling as he gently patted Gohan's head before turning to protect them.

8 year old Gohan smiled as his mother wrapped her arms around him before frantically searching him for any injuries, stopping when she found none only to go into a rant about how foolish it was for him to go to another planet, and this and that only to stop and once again wrap him up in a hug muttering about finally having her baby back.

Goku gently picked up his 10 year old son before carrying him to one of the two beds in the hyperbolic time chamber, laying the exhausted boy onto the bed constantly telling him how proud he was of his son.

11 year old Gohan smiling, watching as his family looked at him his mother bringing out his birthday cake, it was decorated with his family's faces, and so with a big smile he blew out the candles accidently blowing the cake all over his parents faces, the mountains echoed with their laughter that night.

That was the last memory that entered the young Saiyan's mind, tears now streaming down his face at the memories of what he had lost remained in his mind, leading to the memory of who took it from him.

Gohan stood before the bulging android, only to fall to his knees when he realized that he had failed, there was nothing he could do but watch as his father appeared and cleaned up his mess at the cost of his own life. The broken boy screamed out in sorrow at the loss of his father. He didn't want to move but he numbly followed Krillin towards the edge of the battle field head hanging low tears streaming down his face. Only to stop as a large cloud of dust whipped up around them all, a golden beam shooting past many of them only to rip through the unsuspecting chest of trunks, killing the young man in an instant, a dark laugh echoing around the area as the dust pulsated before blowing away leaving a smirking perfect Cell, arm still extended. Gohan enraged at the android instantly shot back to the second level of Super Saiyan and launched himself at Cell, but the battle quickly showed that Cell was now much stronger than the 11 year old, and even though Gohan was giving it his all it was obvious that Cell was going to walk away the victor. When Cell had Gohan kneeling on the ground blood running from the multitude of wounds on his body a smile split his face.

"Why don't you give up? You can't save anyone." Cell mocked as he leaned down towards the boy. "You couldn't save android 16, and you failed to save Trunk's, Goku died because you had failed, and where were you when I killed your mommy?" Cell laughed at the stricken look on the boys face. Anger ripped through Gohan as Cell laughed.

"I'll kill you Cell." Gohan ground out as he slowly stood the arrogant android looking with a smile at the boy as though it was a funny joke. But as Gohan's eyes locked onto Cells the androids blood froze in his veins as terror gripped him. Gohan's once hard turquoise eyes were gone, replaced by ice blue eyes that screamed for death. "You killed them for fun Cell, and I WON'T LET YOU KILL ANYONE ELSE!" Gohan bellowed his power skyrocketed as his muscles bulged further his long hair growing until it began to bend backwards only stopping when it was at his waistline, large bolts of electricity racing up and down his aura.

Gohan gripped his head as he fought to stop the memory from finishing, finally succeeding, but the pain in his heart that the memory caused was immense, Gohan wanted to transform, he wanted to feel the power that his race had always held so high. So with a might yell Gohan's aura shot up around him the white flame growing as his power grew, his typically onyx eyes began to flash from black to turquoise and back before they stopped resting firmly on turquoise. His black hair began to grow as it flipped back and forth between black and gold, finally stopping as it glowed gold. A sigh escaped Gohan as he stopped powering up, resting calmly at super Saiyan, his power was immense, his strength had nearly tripled since he had last transformed, his curiosity began to grow, if this was his strength as a regular super Saiyan, how much stronger was he at the second level. So with a grin on his face Gohan once again began to power up. The clouds began to circle under him as if he was above the eye of a hurricane, as his scream increased, the waves of the lake began to erupt into the air giant pillars of water, rocks began to float off the ground as if the laws of gravity no longer mattered, bolts of electricity raced towards Gohan as he continued to power up, only to arc away at the last second, the earth quaked at the power Gohan was drawing on, paintings in the castle fell from the walls. In a final burst of power Gohan hit the second level stunned at the power he now had.

With a small smile he returned to the regular saiyan level before gently descending back towards the earth. The site that met his eyes though enraged him as he saw six students glaring at each other all screaming at the other. But his eyes widened further when he realized one of them was the bushy haired girl from earlier. So changing his trajectory he gently floated towards the group wondering what the hell was going on.

R&R plz


	6. Chapter 6

AN: hey guys sorry for the long delay. Work got hectic, and my laptop crashed so I lost all the data I had. But I'm back, and I'll try to have a new update every Sunday. So as always I own none of the characters or music.

Gohan didn't know what he was expecting as he neared the gathered students, but what he heard stunned him.

"Shut up you filthy Mudblood. As far as I'm concerned you should have died in last year, unfortunately you got lucky." Bellowed the pale haired boy at the bushy haired brunette,

' I've got to learn these kids names' thought Gohan as he landed in the shadows content to just watch for now, wondering what the students next move would be, and who would make it. His questions were answered seconds later as the red haired moron launched at the pale haired boy, only to be stopped by the two hulking morons.

"Nice try weasel, to bad you're a failure just like your pathetic family." The blond haired boy sneered at the 'weasel'.

"Stuff it Malfoy if it weren't for your goons, we both know you'd lose." The downed boy shot back. Malfoy's face contorted in rage as he glared at the fallen boy quickly drawing his wand out and pointing it at him.

"We'll just see about that won't we Weasley." Malfoy sneered as he began to utter a curse. Everyone watched horrified, expecting to see Ron cursed only to gasp in surprise as a hand clasped around Malfoy's wrist easily forcing it into the air where the curse discharged pointlessly.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Gohan stated his hand grasping Malfoy's wrist, before with a quick squeeze he released him turning to help the fallen boy. His back turned he never saw the incoming fists, before they smashed him harshly in the back of the head slamming the unsuspecting boy into the dirt.

With a slow, relaxed, almost predatory grace Gohan stood back up his eyes being the only thing to show his irritation.

"That was rather cowardice don't you think?" Gohan queried as he looked at the three boys, his eyes locking on the leader. "How about one-on-one Malfoy, me against you, you of course can use your magic and all I'll use is my martial arts." His smirk growing as he watched Malfoy agree.

Everyone expected Gohan to sink into his battle stance, but instead he just stood there his arms crossed over his chest, until with and almost practiced ease he brought one hand out and using just a motion of his index finger started the battle.

"STUPIFY!" bellowed Malfoy the red light shooting from his wand towards his smirking opponent. With a slight bend of his knees Gohan bounced into the air easily dodging the spell. "STUPIFY!" Malfoy bellowed again and again, each time missing. After fifteen minutes of the pointless fight Gohan landed.

"Enough Malfoy this fight is pointless you can't win. In fact you can't even hit me." With that said Gohan turned and began to walk away an enraged young man behind him.

'How dare he, how dare a muggle tell me that I'm weak, me A pure blood unlike just about everyone else here. How dare he, I'll show him who's weak. I am Draco Malfoy A PURE BLOOD WIZARD; I WON'T LOSE TO A MUGGLE!' "AVADA KEDEVRA!" bellowed Malfoy a green beam of light erupting from his wand tip amongst the screams of many terrified student's.

With out a seconds thought Gohan shot out of the way of the beam only to freeze as he heard a female scream from directly behind where he was. Gohan turned time seeming to slow down as he noticed the green beam now heading for the bushy haired brunette, and with out hesitation, he shot towards her the ground erupting under him as a voice inside his head screamed at him to save her.

The second that Gohan reached her he quickly picked her up bridle style and shot into the air the green jet of light passing just millimeters under his feet. A huge dust cloud erupting into the air under them, screams rent the air around them but Gohan didn't hear any of that, all he heard was the soft laughter of a pale haired blond boy, who had just attempted to kill an innocent.

"Why's every one so sad, huh it was just a Mudblood and a muggle we should be celebrating." Malfoy yelled before laughter erupted from his throat. Harry and Ron began to move forward planning to attack Malfoy but their movements as well as every other sound or movement in the vicinity stopped as a pulse of energy smashed into everyone, the dust instantly clearing to show a hovering Gohan with a white aura surrounding his body, Hermione resting in his arms safe and sound.

Gohan's hard eyes never left Malfoy as he slowly lowered Hermione to the ground. No one expected Gohan to fade from view only to reappear a second before his fist smashed into Malfoy's stomach sending the stunned young man flying towards a pillar, his wand hitting the ground, as Gohan faded from view again this time all eyes turned towards the pillar as Gohan appeared right in front of it his leg already drawn back before kicking out his foot smashing into the flying young mans back. A scream erupting from Malfoy's mouth as he shot into the air. This time Gohan shot into the air a red aura wrapping around his body as his speed increased, disappearing once again reappearing above the flying boy his hand together over his head, the instant that Malfoy's body was parallel with Gohan's waist, Gohan smashed his hands down sending the screaming boy towards the ground only to fade from sight before reappearing on the ground hand held in the air. The instant that Malfoy's body collided with his hand a sickening crack was heard as Gohan calmly threw the boys broken body onto the ground mere inches from his wand. And with a calm measured step Gohan walked in front of Malfoy and brought his foot down in the middle of the wand a, breaking the stick in two.

"Life should never be took in for granted young mister Malfoy, please try and remember that in the future. You two take young Malfoy to the infirmary please." With that said Gohan turned and walked towards the castle, quickly walking up the steps and into Dumbledore's office.

OK that's chapter 6. I know that Gohan seems a little ooc but you have to remember that not only did Malfoy just remind Gohan of cell with his lack of caring for life but, Gohan's also basically been alone except for Vegeta and piccolo for two years that changed him a little bit. So plz R&R thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I own nothing.

The instant that Gohan made it through the large double doors, and to the bottom of the grand stair case, he bent his knees as shot the rest of the way to Dumbledore's office, already sensing the ki of both Dumbledore and professor Snape. "Taffy" Gohan mumbled before walking up the stairs and into the office, a slight frown on his face.

"Ah Gohan welcome. We were just talking about you." Dumbledore stated the instant he saw Gohan, the ever present twinkle in his eyes.

"Really I didn't think I was that important." Gohan said a slight smirk in his voice.

"Oh yes Mr. Son we think that your very important, especially for the fact that you beat a young man into the hospital wing." Came the silk voice of Professor Snape. "So would you mind explaining to us why you found that to be a proper resort?" Gohan only sighed as he looked at the black haired man irritation clearly written across his face.

"Of course but only because you asked so nicely. Young Mr. Malfoy found it humorous to attempt to curse a downed opponent. So I simply challenged him to a one on one fight, of course allowing him to use magic." Gohan said, his voice almost oozing the word 'duh' "he accepted, for the first fifteen minutes I allowed him to try his best to curse me never raising a hand against him or going on the offensive. Eventually when I assumed that Mr. Malfoy realized that fight was pointless I called an end telling him that it was pointless. As I was walking away he let his anger get the better of him and launched the Avada kedavra curse at my back." At this fact two identical gasp echoed in the room. "I easily dodged the curse but a young women was then stuck in the direct path. After saving her and hovering in the air I overheard Malfoy stating that he didn't understand why everyone was so sad it was just a muggle and a Mudblood. I knew at that point I had to finish it so I did." Gohan stated looking at the two men.

Dumbledore slowly began to open his mouth but before words could escape his throat the heavy wooded door burst open, three out of breath teen's standing in the arch way. As one the three began rambling out explanations as to why Gohan shouldn't be punished. It wasn't until a slight chuckle escaped Dumbledore's throat that the three finally stopped, looking stunned at the old man.

"While I find your defense of young Gohan admirable, I assure you three that he's in very little trouble. Wouldn't you agree Severus?" Dumbledore asked looking at the other man.

"yes, though I feel that Mr. Son took it a little far, Malfoy using an unforgivable is much more disturbing news. Although I do have one question." Snape stated looking directly at Gohan. "I know how strong you are Mr. Son, so why is Malfoy in the hospital wing instead of in the morgue." Gohan sighed as he looked at professor Snape before he looked to Dumbledore a silent request passing between the two.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger could you leave us please." With a last look at the two men and young warrior the three left.

"The answer to your question is simply Professor. Before and after each of my hits to Malfoy's body I pushed some of my ki into him to keep him alive." Gohan stated his eyes boring straight into the older mans.

"That's rather ingenious, may I ask how you came up with the idea." Gohan's head turned to the side as he slowly answered.

"When my father nearly killed one of his enemies, the monster begged for mercy, so my father gave him a little of his own energy to keep him alive. Is that all sir." Gohan said, now looking directly at Dumbledore.

"Yes Gohan you may go." Dumbledore told him watching as the young man walked away.

"I truly don't envy the boy." Snape said.

"Few could truly understand the pain he's went through in his young life." Dumbledore stated before turning to Fawkes's the two men remaining silent lost in their own thoughts.

Gohan sighed as he passed the statue blocking the path to Dumbledore's office. He was surprised to see the three students that had come to try and help him standing there.

"Um hello, shouldn't you three be in class?" Gohan asked looking at the three.

"No we have free period, I'm harry by the way, Harry Potter." The young man said extending his hand which Gohan firmly shook.

"Gohan Son." Gohan stated.

"Ronald Weasley, but my friends call me Ron." The red haired young man said also extending his hand. Which Gohan promptly shook.

"Hermione Granger thanks for saving my life." The girl said she to extend her hand but for some reason instead of shaking it Gohan turned it and gently placed his lips on her knuckles.

For the rest of that day Gohan talked and got to know the three young people, and so a habit was born in which the four began to hang out during the threes free period. And so Gohan's days fell into a routine, he'd wake up in the morning and go down to the lake where he'd train for three hours before going to breakfast and devouring his typical share, followed by making his rounds through the school keeping a look out for anything suspicious. After that he'd hang out with his three new friends, until dinner. And finally before bed he'd do four more hours of intense training, and then two hours of deep mediation before he finally went to bed and then started the whole schedule over again. And with that set in stone nothing to out of the ordinary happened until.

Gohan was simply making his typical rounds peeking his head into classrooms every now and then. It wasn't until he opened the door to the transfigurations classroom that his eye's widened terror gripping the young Saiyan's heart. Inside that classroom was a terror that would even make the prideful Saiyan prince run for the hill's screaming. For inside that classroom, wore many Girl's but that's not what scared the young man, what scared him was what each girl had in their hands. Each bore an almost identical, cast iron frying pan. Gohan raced away from the classroom his screams echoing off the mountains. It took the teacher's hours but when they finally found the young man he was hiding in a corner his knees brought up to his chest rocking back and forth mumbling incoherently about Frying pans of doom.

The day's after that began to pass in a haze, Gohan smiling as he spent his days with his friends. But as October arrived Dumbledore called a surprise staff meeting informing the staff of his plans to have a Halloween party to cheer up the students. So with this news many of the students began working spells to make their costumes but Gohan already knew what he'd wear.

When October 31st finally rolled around Gohan, slowly open an old grey steel trunk. A small grin decorating his face as he pulled at the saiyan armor, he didn't hesitate when he put it on the grin on his face widening, as he remembered how he got it.

Flashback.

13 year old Gohan stood watching as Vegeta pulled out a heavy trunk. "I had this made for you the day that you came asking for a saiyan rank." With that said Vegeta kicked open the trunk reveling a black and green saiyan armor. "It's an exact replica of your grandfather's armor." As Gohan heard this his eyes widen small tears burning his eyes.

"Now Gohan, you're a true saiyan, it wasn't that wish that made you a full blooded saiyan it was the instant that you accepted it." Gohan heard his words so with a small smile he looked at the older man.

"Thank you Vegeta."

End flashback.

Gohan couldn't help but grin as he fit it on before walking down the stairs. He was stunned at how many people where going dressed as Cell or Hercule. But it didn't matter not to him. He was pleasantly surprised when Hermione walked up to him a flowing pink dress her costume.

"I know it's corny but I wanted to go as a princess." She said a light blush decorating her face as she looked at Gohan.

"Well Hermione I think you look amazing." With that said the two began a conversation oblivious to the stares that they were getting.

The night was going well for Gohan, he grinned as his eyes roamed over the student populace before they halted, widening as he stared across the room. 'No it's not possible he's dead, I watched him die.' But even as Gohan thought this he knew that somehow what he saw was true. So with a quick glance to Dumbledore he began walking forward, Dumbledore calling for the student to leave the Grand hall, as the two enemies slowly walked towards one another. As the students left the grand hall many turned to get a view of what was happening but all they saw was two warriors. One with spiky black hair and rage in his eyes the other pure white, a rather long tail sweeping out behind him.

"Freza" Gohan growled glaring at the other man.

"And so the son pay's for the sins of the father." Freza stated a sadistic grin on his face.

So I'll leave it as a cliff hanger. Yes Gohan is now a full blooded saiyan. And I'll explain how Freza came back in the next chapter until then. R&R.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I still own nothing.

Gohan glared up at Freza, a quiet fury hiding just behind his dark eyes. The white tyrant stared down upon the young man, a sadistic smirk on his face, and Gohan wanted to do nothing more then beat it off his face, but he sensed that not all of the students had cleared the area. So pushing his anger to the back burner he looked at the once tyrant.

"How did you get back Freza?" Gohan queried. He watched as the white creature smirked down at him.

"Aw what an intelligent question for a monkey, the fact is that after seven years certain spirits are allowed to come back for a day. Of course I wasn't one of those spirits but that big red moron, king Yemma was just as prideful as you monkeys can be. So all I had to do was challenge him to a battle. I win I get to come back for a day; he wins well lets just say I needed to win. " Freza stated a glare coming on his face. "And as you can tell I did. The fool didn't stand a chance. So I got my day back." Freza snickered before erupting into a full fledged laugh. What he didn't notice was that Gohan was grinning as he sensed the last person finally reaching the other side of the grand hall's door.

"And you chose to come fight me, I'm touched Freza I never realized I was so important." Gohan smirked as Freza's laugh froze in his throat the white tyrant looking back at the boy a dark glint in his eyes.

"Oh you have no idea boy. Like I said the son pays for the fathers sins." Freza glared down at the stunned boy "if you recall your father put me in a grievous state that would have killed me if not for my father finding me. So after I was sent to other world I began training planning the whole time on my return so that I could have my vengeance on that pathetic monkey, but unfortunately my plans wore never able to come to fruition because he died before I found a way to come back. So I decided that since I could no longer kill him I'd kill his son to cause him pain." At this Freza began to laugh once again, believing that he had terrified the young saiyan. But his laughter once again froze in his throat as a wave of power hit him. He slowly lowered his head his eyes easily finding the scowling boy.

"You want me Freza, then let's go." The second the words left his mouth Gohan phased from sight, appearing behind his still stunned opponent. His booted foot smashing into the side of the tyrants face, everyone watched stunned as the white humanoids head seemed to warp around the foot for a second before his body shot away smashing head first into a wall. Gohan lowered to the ground with an unnatural grace, his eyes staring at the white creature stuck head first into the wall.

"Come on Freza is that all?" Gohan mocked. He watched as the tyrant rent his head from the wall, leveling an enraged glare at the boy before he too phased from sight appearing behind Gohan his leg shooting towards the boys head. But at the last second Gohan's arm shot up blocking the kick. The two froze for only a second before they burst in to a flurry of motion, both sending punch after punch and kick after kick, to the untrained eye of many of the students the battle looked evenly matched, but the older teachers that had seen battles like this in the past could tell that Gohan had the advantage.

The battle raged on for half on hour as the students became more a more worried about the young man in the strange armor, questioning why the teachers weren't helping him, but the most vocal one came from a bushy haired brunette, wearing a pink dress.

"Professor why don't you help Gohan, he might die; please you have to help him." Hermione pleaded. She didn't understand it but for some reason she couldn't stand the thought of her new friend being hurt.

"I can assure you Miss Granger, should any of us try and intervene, we'd die." Dumbledore stated this with such finality that it froze the blood in many of the student's hearts. With that stated the group turned back to the fight watching as Gohan landed a punishing blow to his opponents face sending the humanoid crashing into the ground.

Gohan smirked down as the tyrant began to climb his way out of the rubble. "Quit holding back Freza. Fight me at your full power." All eyes widened as they looked at the floating teen his arms crossed over his armored chest. Freza grinned he couldn't believe his luck; the boy was going to give him the time to power up.

"Your funeral boy, you're just as cocky and over confident as all the other monkeys were." With that stated Freza let loose an animalistic roar, his white aura shooting up around him, the ground beneath the stunned students feet began to quake from the sheer power being exerted, they watched horrified as Freza's muscles doubled, and then tripled in size. Veins pulsing against the skin until with a final scream his aura died back down. The monster grinned as he stood to his full height looking up at the teen. "Well here's my full power just as requested." Freza grinned before phasing from view appearing above the stunned teen, his hands held in the air only to smash down into the teens back sending him rocketing towards the ground, only to have his decent stopped by the fully powered tyrant slamming a vicious kick into his stomach. Blood flew from the teens mouth as his trajectory was once again altered sending him sailing into the air only to be stopped again, this time by the tyrant's tail wrapping tightly around his throat. Everyone watched horrified as Freza brought Gohan's limp body back in front of himself.

"Now, now you can't die yet." Freza snickered as he brought his fist back before hammering into the teen's stomach. Everyone could swear they saw Gohan's back arch out. Screams filled the room as the students watched Freza continue to beat the young man. But everything stopped and the room fell silent as Freza's fist was caught before it could hit the teen again. Gohan's head slowly rose, a mocking grin splitting his face.

"Is that all Freza. I'm not impressed." With a quick twist Gohan brought the once tyrant to his knees. The grin never left his face as his leg drew back before shooting out smashing into the downed mans chin sending him rocketing into the air. But Gohan didn't follow he watched the tyrant right himself before turning away.

"This fight is pointless Freza you can't even keep up a pace that might make you a worthy opponent." With that said Gohan turned and walked away. Freza watched rage coursing throughout his body. And with a blink of his eyes everything changed he was no longer floating in some castle, but looking at the sky of a dying planet, a different black haired man flying away from him. But with a blink he returned to the present his rage doubling with that memory.

"I am more powerful then all others. You, you are weak and for that you will die." Freza growled two large purple orbs of ki erupting into his hands before he forced them together, a giant beam erupting towards Gohan.

A chorus of scream erupted as the purple beam shot at Gohan. But Gohan didn't hear any of this. Rage was coursing through his veins as he turned his eyes easily locking onto the purple beam flying at him. So with an enraged snarl Gohan drew his hand back a large ball of golden ki flaring into life.

"Freza you FOOL!" Gohan screamed as he released the golden beam. The instant that the blast left Gohan's hands the four supposedly indestructible tables shattered into splinters, the ground below his feet cratered forty feet down and thirty feet wide.

The two blasts smashed together and held at a stand still for only a second before Gohan's golden beam overpowered the purple blast sending both blast's flying back at the horrified Freza, but for a second Freza was no longer staring at the black haired boy. He was staring at a golden haired man launching a golden beam. And then he was back, and a different saying was hammering through his mind. Like father like son, was Freza's last thought before the blast hit his body instantly being destroyed. The golden beam kept flying though ripping through the roof and for thirty seconds. The sky was brightened as if it was noon instead of midnight. But as the light faded and everything was left in shadows all eyes turned to the young man that still stood in the great hall, hands fisted at his sides and his head hung low.

In seconds many of the students wore making their way to the lip of the crater that had just been created. But only three students traveled down the side to stand by the young boy.

"Gohan are you ok?" Hermione asked looking at the boy's shadowed face.

"No" the answer was quiet.

"Gohan that was bloody amazing, who knew you had it in you. I've got to say I'm impressed." Ron began to blabber on only to be stopped by an enraged scream.

"Amazing, you're impressed I don't know if you realize it yet but I just destroyed someone that was already dead. Do you have any idea what that means I just did!" Gohan screamed out stunning everyone. When no one answered he went on. "When you kill someone who's already dead they don't go back to otherworld they fade from existence. Their completely gone. I just truly destroyed someone." With that stated Gohan flew away, stopping only when he reached his room. Within seconds he was on his bed, and minutes later he was fast asleep.

Well that's were I'll end this chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Plz R&R and thanks for reading.


	9. Author Note

AN: hey guys sorry I know your all expecting a chapter but life's a little hectic for me right now, I'm still working on chapter 9 and I hope to have it out by wensday. So thanks to all those who have reviewed I enjoy getting feedback, and I hope to get more after I post chapter nine. So until then

Prince Gohan


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I don't own DBZ or any of the music used, really wish I did though.

Gohan sighed as the cold wind brushed against his cheeks. The young Saiyan sat in a secluded area of the stands. Many of the students were still rather fearful of him, and if truth be told at that moment Gohan was more then fine with that, he had pushed his three wizard friends away and forced himself entirely into his job. Some thought that it might be anger or hate that had made him push them away, but they were wrong, it was fear. Fear of himself, fear of his power, of what he was becoming. It wasn't that he had destroyed Freza that bothered him, he had come to terms with what he had done, he had no chose if he hadn't stopped Freza, then Freza would have killed hundreds of innocents, and Gohan couldn't allow that to happen.

No what bothered Gohan the most, was that when he was decimating Freza at his full power, beating the once tyrant into the ground, he had enjoyed it. He had felt elated at the fact the he could bring the evil man to his knees with just a twist of his wrist, thrilled that the man that had once attempted to beat him to death just because of what he was, who had tried to kill his father and had killed one of his best friends was powerless before him, a pathetic weakling just like all those that he had enslaved back before trunks had killed him before them all.

And that made Gohan wonder, was he any better then the monsters that he had stopped, Freza had loved to kill and beat ruthlessly, Cell had enjoyed fighting those that were weaker then him just so that he could crush them, was Gohan no better then those monsters.

It had been two months since The Halloween party and Christmas was nearly upon them, the snow had created a soft white blanket over the grounds. Currently many of the student and teachers sat in the bleacher excitement coursing through their bodies. As they watched the final Quidditch match of the year, between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, The chasers kept pace with the scores nether team gaining more then a one goal lead, which meant that the game all came down to the seekers, a match between Harry and Cedric which ever grabbed the Snitch first would have there team called the Champions this year.

Though Gohan was watching the game as an impassive observer he found himself silently cheering Harry on. He felt more then saw as the entire Stadium rose to their feet cheering the seekers on as they both rocketed towards the small golden ball that Gohan had been watching every now and again. He grinned slightly watching as Harry's Broomstick moved just that little bit faster that would allow him to grab the snitch first. But his smile slipped from his face as his senses picked up a dark ominous KI that he had only felt once before his eyes flying left watching horrified as a swarm of Dementors over took the field flying straight at Harry.

Gohan watched the events happen almost in slow motion as the Dementors swarmed around harry his body falling from his broomstick and begin the long decent that would surly kill him when he landed. He couldn't let that happen he wouldn't let that happen. And with that thought coursing through his mind he bent his knees just lightly before propelling himself forward the portion of the bleachers he had been standing on crushing into the ground after him, his white aura flaring to life around him.

He shot through the Dementors easily catching Harry's falling body barely thirty feet from the ground, a dark glare etched across his face as the Dementors Began to circle around him. Almost like they were preparing to attack him, with a practiced ease he sent a pulse of his KI out slamming all of the Dementors back. With that knowledge he brought his index and middle fingers to his forehead and in a flicker Gohan appeared right before Dumbledore and the rest of the staff gently depositing Harrys unconscious body at there feet before he turned back to the swarming Dementors his fingers coming to rest back on his forehead quickly before he flickered away reappearing in front of the charging black mass. Gohan didn't even realize that he brought his body into one of his Fathers signature move until he began to chant the words that were now second nature to him as well.

"Kamahamaha" he screamed his hands flying forward the cobalt Beam hammering into the black mass forcing many away but other managed to avoid the blast and circled the boy sucking his KI into their mouths.

Gohan growled as he felt his energy being sucked away from his body, but the worst part was the hammering his mental wards were taking, between the loss of energy and the sheer number of Dementors they only last a few seconds before they crumbled away. Dark, painful, agonizing memories began to wash through Gohan, seeing his father lying on the ground bleeding from a large hole in his chest, only to die right before Gohan's eyes, Freza killing Krillin.

Gohan grabbed his head trying to force the memories back only for them to start coming faster, Garlic Jr. The androids, his fathers with the heart virus, Cell, the games, His fathers sacrifice, trunk. The last memory was of his mother's lifeless body in his arms her eyes staring blankly out.

The sorrow that was rushing through his body quickly changed to rage, white hot Rage, he didn't hesitate as he latched onto that feeling using it to reenergize him. He clutched on to that energy, that Rage and let loose a feral roar, the once clear skies quickly darkened, the cold breeze quickened into a harsh wind. The student quickly huddled together in fear, looking up at the only source of light available.

Gohan Felt his power grow as he began to break through the barrier into super Saiyan, his white aura began to glow gold, his hair flashed between black and gold once before Remaining Gold his once black eyes now glowed a hard turquoise. His power didn't stop growing as his feral roar grew Primal, his spiky hair Growing slightly longer before standing up straight in spikes except for one bang that fell across his face, his already large muscles doubling in size. Bolts of lightning had been crisscrossing the skies until a giant of a bolt slammed down covering the young Saiyan from view. And scattering the Dementors, as the light faded everyone looked back up to where they last saw Gohan, none of the student expecting what they saw, hovering there barely a hundred feet above them was something that none of them could explain.

Gohan growled at the Dementors as they began to circle back around him his mental wards greater then they had been, he easily pushed them back only to falter when he felt his energy being sucked away again, only this time on a much larger scale, he turned his eyes widening in shock and horror at the massive amount of Dementors flying at him. Every Dementor began to circle him until he couldn't see anything but their hooded heads, and then he felt, almost like massive bolts of electricity pulsating through his body, the pain was indescribable, it felt like it last hours before unconsciousness gripped him his eyes rolling into his head, he fell out of his super saiyan 2 form, as he began to tumble head over heels towards the ground.

Screams rent the air as the students watched Gohan's body fall from the sky hundreds of feet before finally crash landing into the ground a small crater forming from where his body landed. Dumbledore was rushing down the steps moving faster then any of the student as ever seen him move as he brought his wand out his voice bellowing out a spell that caused a large white wave to pulsate from his wand forcing every Dementor away from the area. Dumbledore barely noticed Hermione rush past him running into the crater, but her horrified scream brought him moving faster towards the crater, a small gasp leaving his lips as he looked into the crater. It didn't take long for the rest of the students to reach the crater, horror showing on all their faces as the looked at the scene before them. There at the bottom of the crater was Hermione sobbing as she kneeled not far from Gohan's body. But the true horror lied with Gohan, his arm was bent in a way the was impossible as was his left leg, blood was leaking from multiple places on his body, the worst being a small spike that was protruding from his stomach.

Alright I think I'll leave it off there hope you guys liked it, I know it's not one of my best but I've gotta get back into the groove hopefully my next chapter will be better until then.


End file.
